


Dracula & Agatha | Two Evils

by Akatra



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Fanvideo, Tribute, hell i love this show, video editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatra/pseuds/Akatra
Summary: Welp, I didn't find the time to write a fiction about them. I just don't have any inspiration, but I kinda made this video. So I thought, oh hell, why not posting it here? We are all sinners, ain't we?
Relationships: Dracula & Agatha Van Helsing, Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Dracula & Agatha | Two Evils

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I didn't find the time to write a fiction about them. I just don't have any inspiration, but I kinda made this video. So I thought, oh hell, why not posting it here? We are all sinners, ain't we?


End file.
